


The Astounding Stucky Fetish

by 1under_spectra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, marathoning Captain America at the incubator is an aphrodisiac. (Despite their Civil War watch party, this fic remains spoiler free and you may enjoy it without worry!) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astounding Stucky Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganbagels (Meganbagels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganbagels/gifts).



Another Friday night equals another night at the incubator. Dinesh and Gilfoyle take their positions in front of the tv, the former sitting timidly while his unkept coworker lights a joint, but he does partake in a Friday night shot with him. Erlich kindly sets a 12 pack of beer before them on his way out the door.

  
"Are we really that sad," Dinesh ironically voices. His socked feet scuffs across the carpet a few times before Gilfoyle answers,

  
"Who cares."

  
Dinesh pops the cap off his bottle on the second try and settles into the cushions as Gilfoyle hits the play button, taking a slow drag off the smoke.

  
A minute in ~

  
"I don't remember this part...is this the original? I thought we were watching Winter Soldier."

  
"This is the new one," Gilfoyle beams in his own way.

  
"Illegal download?" Dinesh asks much to fast with an excitable grin.

  
"Yeah fuck those guys, they don't need our money."

  
"Well it's their art-"

  
"Shh, you're missing it," Gilfoyle coos, lounging fully with arms stretched over the couch back.

  
Twenty minutes in ~

  
Dinesh is perched at the edge of his seat, pulling the beer case closer to them. "He's so in love with Bucky, it's actually pathetic."

  
"Did you read the comic?" Gilfoyle asks.

  
"I don't read comics."

  
Gilfoyle gives a thin smile and eyes the back of his coworkers head. "C'ourse not."

  
Some time later ~

  
"Oh holy shit- they- are they gonna fuck?" Dinesh giggles with his beer to his chest. He sits back fully into the couch again, eyes on the screen.

  
Sixty minutes in ~

  
"The Captain just wants his dick so bad..."

  
"You know this is boarder line offensive."

  
Dinesh glances to Gilfoyle briefly.

  
"I didn't write this, it's _not_ my problem."

  
"Well people see what they want to see," Gilfoyle answers over the nose of his beer.

  
"Please, I'm not complaining I'm just saying- look at him!" Dinesh motions to the screen. "He needs his mouth stuffed with Ultimate Soldier cock."

  
Gilfoyle stares questionably at the now much closer profile next to him. "Wow," he replies dryly.

  
Over two hours in ~

  
Gilfoyle feels Dinesh go rigid in his spot next to him.

  
"Are they going to kiss?"

  
"No, you thirsty fuck."

  
Dinesh relaxes a little but tenses again in his seat. Gilfoyle thinks about rolling a new joint but, well, he doesn't want to move his arm from the couch back just yet. Dinesh's grabbing the beers and settling back down in the most interesting way tonight. He wouldn't want to throw off the groove.

  
Near the end ~

  
Dinesh groans solemnly and Gilfoyle turns his attention to the hair nearly brushing his face. Before Dinesh speaks he clears his throat and returns the tone he held at the start of the film.

  
"It amazes me that they built a movie franchise around a superhero who has blue balls from his best friend. They should have called him Cap-"

  
"Captain Blue Balls," Gilfoyle says with him, and Dinesh jumps a little at the proximity of his voice, looking over his shoulder and coming much closer to Gilfoyles face than he assumed he would.

  
The arm on the back of the couch twitches but Gilfoyle doesn't move it, and Dinesh looks back to the screen.

  
The credits are rolling while they wait for the bonus clip, and Gilfoyle is leaning back on his other arm in order to have a better view of Dinesh.

  
"Male lust has consumed you."

  
"No," Dinesh chimes back.

  
"It's all you talked about."

  
"I commented on the action scenes, those were great!"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah and this was basically the third Avengers movie."

  
"No Bucky in Avengers though." Gilfoyle leaned forward a little for that one. So he was digging, so what?

  
"No," Dinesh agreed with a softer tone.

  
Gilfoyle brought his tone down to match him. "Want to watch Winter Soldier?" And Dinesh actually laughs.

  
After a beat he recovers and beams at Gilfoyle with the buzz he has going. "Yeah, sure!"

  
An Amazon rental and 2 shots later, the movie begins and Dinesh feels warm when he throws his body back into whats basically Gilfoyles embrace along the couch.

  
Instead of full sentences, Dinesh is reduced to mumbles and grunts whenever what he determines as "gay" happens.

  
Gilfoyle cringes at the word.

  
The characters in question are on the screen as Gilfoyles attention is pulled toward his co worker again.

  
"You think he'd actually blow Bucky if he asked?"

  
"Fuck yeah. He would gladly choke on that dick."

  
Experimentally, Gilfoyle leans closer to lower his voice.

  
"What else do you think he would do?"

  
He feels Dinesh freeze in his spot again, eyes steady on the screen.

  
"W-well probably anything. He probably wants Bucky's tongue in his ass."

  
Gilfoyle watches Dineshs profile in what could only be described as wonder.

  
"Yeah?" He encourages Dinesh quietly.

  
"He'd be happy just being filled with Bucky's spit, alone."

  
Gilfoyle knots his brow.

  
"That's some kinky shit, Dinesh."

  
Dinesh looks down at his lap shyly, practically buried in the crook of Gilfoyles arm, though he has yet to lift it off the couch back. Explosions and car engines roar on the screen.

Close and quite still, Gilfoyle asks; "what else?"

  
"Um..." Dineshs eyes flit back to the screen.

  
"Maybe he'd take him at the Hydra compound," Gilfoyle supplies near Dineshs ear.

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Toss his shield to the side, press the Captain against a wall, open him up on his tongue."

  
Dinesh gasps and whirls his head around to face Gilfoyle, not really caring to notice how close they are.

  
"He pulls Steve over to a desk and has him bend over it for him."

  
"Gilfoyle..."

  
"Uses the robotic arm to hold him in place."

  
A noise catches in Dineshs throat when Gilfoyles arm comes up to smooth the back of his hair down and rest at the base of his neck. He doesn't move an inch when Gilfoyle leans forward to kiss up the front of it, and then nuzzle up the side to lick. "G-Gil..." he shudders, not sure of what to do or what not to do. His head tilts, offering Gilfoyle more, which he takes, and Dineshs eyes roll closed with a soft moan.

  
When he opens them next, Gilfoyle is moving off the couch, pressing their foreheads together for a moment, and Dinesh waits to be kissed, but it doesn't happen. Just heavy breath mixing together between them before Gilfoyle sinks to his knees and begins to open his pants.

  
Dinesh catches his hands, always being nervous about his own nudity, and-and this was Gilfoyle. Dinesh starts to panic as their eyes meet.

  
"You don't like this, do you" Gilfoyle asks, barely masking hurt.

  
Dinesh shakes his head. "I- I don't believe this is happening. I mean I..." his hands soften around Gilfoyles wrists. "I didn't know that..."

  
Gilfoyle widens the legs around him and pulls Dinesh out, not breaking eye contact this time in case Dinesh means to protest. A few strokes in, Gilfoyle realizes the girth of what he's holding and has to take his eyes away from Dinesh to look at the size and weight of it. He lets out a shrill, perhaps hysterical laugh before sinking down on it with his mouth, holding it in before pulling off of it. Dineshs head lulls against the couch back, one hand over his face, the other gripping awkwardly at a cushion while Gilfoyle takes him in again, resting the weight on his tongue and moaning.

  
"Oh fuck," Dinesh whines, and Gilfoyle starts a pace- pops off again to move Dineshs clenched hand into his hair, and before he can stop him Dinesh has both hands buried in his locks, guiding him as he goes. He's louder now, and Gilfoyle stops with his lips against Dinesh.

  
"They'll hear you," he purrs.

  
"I don't care," Dinesh breathes.

  
Gilfoyles head is forced back down and Dinesh has a hold of his hair as if he has the reins of a horse. It might be one of the hottest things Gilfoyle has ever been a party to. He opens his throat fully and lets Dinesh move him, leaving his own hands to keep Dineshs knees spread wide. He starts to throb in his sweat pants. A deep pulse he's familiar with. He knew it, he knew Dinesh could get him off without having to be touched. After all this time, how could he not? The bickering, the snobbery, the long hours. Making Dinesh laugh, seeing him pout, calming him down after firing him up. They'd run the gambit of hate pals. This was the last outpost. Timid, prim, spoiled Dinesh, writhing above him, because that's what he deserves. Because despite his front, Dinesh is over looked. Not by Bertram Gilfoyle though.

  
The erratic movements stop with Dinesh taken fully down Gilfoyle's esophagus and Gilfoyle couldn't be more proud of his skill. He actually begins to cum before Dinesh does, and they both end up muffling as much sound as they can, surviving through wave after wave. Gilfoyle's orgasm only made him grip Dinesh tighter and take him in more.  


  
With Dinesh relaxing his hold of Gilfoyles hair, he takes the opportunity to pull off of him gently and lay back on the floor, hand going immediately into his wet sweat pants to squeeze what's left of his blown erection.

  
Dinesh bounces back to the edge of the couch, alert. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I-I have no control and-"

  
Gilfoyle waves him away and grins. "Please, be as rough with me as you want, it gets me off."

  
"Did-you..."

  
"I totally came in my jock strap for you," he tells Dinesh, pulling his hand out and patting the dark spot.

  
Dinesh only stares back at him, so he asks, "Did you pretend I was Bucky?"

  
"No! Of course not."

  
Gilfoyle put his hands behind his head on the floor. "Good. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

  
"It is past 1..." Dinesh contemplates. "You really want me in your room like that?"

  
It takes Gilfoyle a moment to respond. When he does, it's softer. "I want you anywhere like that." _You're like my Bucky_ , he finishes in his head.

  
When they go to bed, Dinesh is the little spoon. Gilfoyle kisses the back of his neck.

  
"Thanks for watching Captain America with me," Dinesh rumbles against he pillow.

  
"I was with you in the theater the first time you saw Winter Soldier. I knew why you were squirming in your seat. I couldn't pass up the potential commentary this time around."

 

"Did you set up a trap for me?"

  
"I wanted to hear your take on male relationships."

  
Dinesh deflated a little. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't brought up in the most progressive household."

  
"You can make it up to me by letting me blow you."

  
Dinesh turned slightly as if he wanted to say something.

  
"Just call me Captain while I do it." Gilfoyle added with a grin.


End file.
